Estelle Dabney
Estelle Dabney is the Duncans' next door neighbor, and the main antagonist of the show. Relationships Gabe Duncan Mrs Dabney has the worst relationship with Gabe. He often plays pranks on her and openly insults her because he dislikes her and because he often annoys her. Mrs Dabney hates Gabe. Teddy Duncan Out of all the Duncans, Mrs Dabney has the best relationship with Teddy. Mrs Dabney also refers to her as the least disturbing of all the Duncan children. PJ Duncan Mrs Dabney does not like PJ much. As the series progresses she begins to like him more than she used to because she learns, he rarely causes her annoyance. The two shared interests as shown in "The Tears of Tomorrow'"' '''''when they became obsessed with an old show which soon cancelled, and they also ice skate together one time. Bob Duncan Mrs Dabney has a decent relationship with Bob. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, she asked him to rid her house of the smell of a dead possom since he is an exterminator. They also found out that they love Higgins and Zork. Charlie Duncan We don't see these two interact much throughout the series. Sometimes, Charlie is seen in the Dabney household playing with Mrs Dabney. In the episode "Teddy and the Bambinos", Charlie and Mrs Dabney are seen playing Charlie's game, Puppy Town. It seems that they might have a good relationship. Mr. Dabney In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, Mrs Dabney hinted that she didn't like her husband very much. In It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving it is revealed that they're divorced. Amy Duncan Their relationship is not a really close relationship but it is mentioned in few episodes. In Rat-A-Teddy they worked together to get revenge on the kids and there they became friends. Series Involvement Mrs. Estelle Dabney was first introduced in the series premiere, Study Date, as the Duncan's next door neighbor who dislikes Gabe. In the episode, Gabe sneaks into Mrs. Dabney's house in search of food and starts eating everything she has. Mrs. Dabney calls Teddy and forces her to come over and get Gabe, who snuck in through the cat door. In The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney, PJ and Gabe overhear Mrs. Dabney yelling at Mr. Dabney and they start to believe she had murdered him. In order to get evidence, Gabe and PJ let Charlie sneak into Mrs. Dabney's house through the cat door while she is away. Soon, Mrs. Dabney arrives and explains to them that Mr. Dabney is not dead and she was just yelling at her soap operas. In Kit and Kaboodle, Mrs. Dabney takes a vacation and leaves her cat, Kaboodle, in the hands of Teddy. In Up a Tree, Mrs. Dabney and Bob make a deal to where he has to cut down a tree in his backyard holding up the Duncan's old treehouse. Although Bob and Mrs. Dabney make the deal, the Duncan kids try to defend the treehouse. Eventually, all of the Duncans join the treehouse resistance and they end up collapsing the treehouse, giving Mrs. Dabney's garden sunlight. In Charlie is 1, Mrs. Dabney is told to watch Gabe and she takes him to the hospital where Charlie is born. In Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band, Gabe and PJ fight over the extra room in Mrs. Dabney's house. In Driving Mrs. Dabney, Teddy drives Mrs. Dabney to some errands to get credit toward her driving exam. They end up running out of gas, so Teddy has to pull the car back to their houses. In Season 2, Mrs. Dabney is a much more devious character and is really against Gabe and PJ. In Let's Potty, the Duncans lose electricity so Gabe and PJ steal electricity from Mrs. Dabney, who also loses electricity. In Charlie Shakes It Up!, Mrs. Dabney goes to the Duncans' yard sale and buys a cookie jar that Bob hid $500 in. In the end, Mrs. Dabney gives back the cookie jar and the money when she learns Bob has the complete series of Higgins and Zork on DVD in the basement. In Scary Had A Little Lamb, Mrs. Dabney and Gabe make a deal - Gabe is to protect her house from the tricker-treaters for $50. In the end, Mrs. Dabney tricks Gabe and ruins the house herself so he will have to work for her. In It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving, Frank Duncan comes to Denver for Thanksgiving and ends up falling in love with Mrs. Dabney. In Teddy on Ice, Mrs. Dabney makes Gabe and PJ pay her back for breaking her satellite dish by letting her watch The Tears of Tomorrow on their TV. She is devastated when the program is cancelled, along with Gabe and PJ (who start to like it as well). She also denies teaching Charlie a bad word. In the Season 3 premiere Make Room for Baby, Mrs. Dabney is joyful when she learns the Duncans are moving out to get a bigger house. In order to get the last laugh, Mrs. Dabney gives Gabe back everything he has ever tossed or flung into her house. She puts hair removal in his baseball cap, and to get back at her, Gabe puts glue all over her front porch. In Welcome Home, Mrs. Dabney tricks Gabe and PJ into digging a hole in her backyard for her hot tub by saying there is money buried there. In Baby's First Vacation, the Duncans go on a family vacation but Teddy stays home sick. Mrs. Dabney is forced to check up on Teddy and learns she is having a party. Teddy lets Mrs. Dabney join the party so she doesn't tell her parents. In Le Halloween, Mrs. Dabney and Gabe cooperate for the first time by stealing money. In the end, they give back the money and return to being enemies. In Demolition Dabney, Mrs. Dabney introduces Gabe to her teenage granddaughter, Lauren. Gabe instantly falls for Lauren and attempts a first date, but Mrs. Dabney insists that she goes along. In The Unusual Suspects, Amy accuses Debbie Dooley's daughter Deedee Dooley of teaching Charlie to talk back to her parents, but she learns it was actually Mrs. Dabney. In Rat-A-Teddy, Mrs. Dabney and Amy trick Gabe and Lauren (who are now dating) into doing housework, which leads to them breaking up. To make up for ruining their relationship, Mrs. Dabney and Amy do whatever they can for the two until Teddy reveals in her video diary that Gabe and Lauren were seen holding hands, angering them both. In Futuredrama, Teddy gives Gabe bad relationship advice and Gabe and Lauren break up for real. In the end, Gabe and Lauren get back together but Mrs. Dabney is still on Teddy for getting them back together. Appearances Season 1 *Study Date *The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney *Kit and Kaboodle *Up a Tree *Charlie is 1 *Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band *Driving Mrs. Dabney Season 2 *Let's Potty *Charlie Shakes It Up! *Scary Had A Little Lamb *It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving *Teddy on Ice Season 3 *Make Room for Baby *Bad Luck, Teddy! (Mentioned Only) *Welcome Home *Baby's First Vacation *Teddy and the Bambino *Le Halloween Season 4 *Demolition Dabney *Rock Enroll *The Unusual Suspects *Rat-A-Teddy *Futuredrama Category:Dabney Family Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Creepy Connie